Reason
by Kalily
Summary: Traducción de un fic de Moro-moro. En una ciudad, solo hay una casa a oscuras. Si has perdido la razón de creer en milagros, ¿cómo vas a celebrar la Navidad? Junta un extraño sin lugar a dónde ir, amor y un cínico.¡Tendrás una Navidad inolvidable!KuroFai


Yo no soy la autora de este fanfic, ya que la autora original es **Moro-moro**, solo lo he traducido del inglés al castellano, con su consentimiento. Espero que disfruteis de este gran fanfic tanto como yo traduciéndolo, es el que mejor me ha quedado hasta la fecha, así que ale, a leer se ha dicho ;)

La página no me deja poner un link al original, pero si copias lo que pone a continuación y lo ponéis después del "fan fiction" os sale: .net/s/4727502/1/Reason

* * *

**_Reason _**

La casa de la colina era toda de vidrieras; durante todo el año, relumbraban con distintos colores, dando la bienvenida a huéspedes inexistentes. Sin embargo, cuando cualquier otra ventana de la ciudad destellaba con luces multicolores y velas, su casa parecía oscura y solitaria.

Nadie subía a la casa con vidrieras –su único visitante era su dueño, Fai D. Flowright.

Quizá fuese porque nunca iba cantando villancicos para sí. Quizá era porque en la pequeña y devota ciudad de Celes, era el único agnóstico. Quizá era porque se aferraba a sí mismo, apartando delicadamente al resto. Quizá era porque su casa estaba en lo alto de la colina. Quizá era porque a los niños les horrorizaba ir a la casa de un profesor.

_O quizá era porque aún creían los viejos rumores. _

Quizá era por todas esas cosas, o quizá era solo su imaginación. Aún así, era bastante triste pasar solo el Adviento. (No es que creyese en ese tipo de cosas –si es que había un dios, ¿dónde estaba cuando le necesitaba?)

Fai se recostó en su sofá, delineando con los dedos el cálido borde de la taza de cerámica. Encendió la televisión, recorriendo ociosamente los canales hasta que encontró una antigua película navideña que recordaba haber visto de joven, cuando aún le gustaba la Navidad. Sonrió tristemente, recogiendo las piernas, acurrucándose entre los cojines mientras la veía. Sus gatos, Soel y Larg, pronto siguieron su ejemplo, aovillándose encima de su dueño.

Fai adoraba con locura la Navidad cuando era joven. Ahora…era una cosa completamente diferente. Suspiró. Durante los últimos doce años sus Navidades habían sido acontecimientos bastante solitarios. Pero esa soledad no era suficiente para disuadirle de ese carácter de…bueno, había circunstancias _atenuantes_.

Sus ojos navegaron hasta la ventana. Podía ver el ajetreo y el bullicio proveniente de la bien iluminada ciudad. Le entristecía.

"Me gustarían unas Navidades con alguien especial" murmuró "Quizá entonces podría…"

Lo cierto es que nunca había tenido a alguien especial. Nadie que quisiese o le diese cariño. En el trabajo, estaba excluido. No solo era el profesor más joven de la escuela (_y_ era su primer año enseñando literatura), era el único profesor de su curso y, además, Celes era una ciudad pequeña. No había muchos que se mudasen a esa remota ciudad condado. Sin embargo, hacía frío todo el año, y durante el invierno la nieve podía tener hasta dos pies de altura, atrayendo turistas como moscas durante esos meses del año…pero nunca se quedaban. Las ganancias eran escasas…muy escasas.

Se inclinó para poner la taza en la mesa cuando el teléfono sonó.

Pestañeó, cogiéndolo. "¿Hola?" preguntó, preguntándose quien podría llamarle.

"¡Flowright-sensei!" chilló una chica "¡Soy yo, Sakura Kinomoto!"

"Oh, hola, Sakura-chan. ¿A qué debo tu llamada?" Fai sonrió afectuosamente; Sakura era una de sus estudiantes favoritas. Era una chica cálida y bondadosa a quien todo el mundo quería.

"Q-Quería saber si podía venir esta noche a las representación de la natividad"

"Sabes que soy agnóstico" dijo Fai amablemente. No le importaba ir por Sakura, pero las miradas que la gente le lanzaba en la iglesia le ponían nervioso. No era que no creyese, era más como si hubiese perdido la esperanza. Le gustaba la Navidad, pero había perdido la razón de ello hace mucho tiempo. Había abandonado todo aquello en lo que una vez había creído.

"Lo sé, ¡pero aún así puede disfrutar de la representación! ¡Me gustaría muchísimo que viniera! P-Porque, ya sabe, Syaoran y yo hacemos de María y José", admitió tímidamente. "¡Y-Y, es mi profesor favorito, Flowright-sensei!"

"Aw" murmuró Fai, "Iré por ti, Sakura-chan."

"¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Empieza en treinta minutos, más o menos! ¡Siento muchísimo no haber llamado antes, sensei!"

Intercambiaron despedidas, Sakura tartamudeando gracias hasta que Fai colgó. Se deslizó lentamente de su asiento, Soel y Larg maullaron lastimeramente cuando tuvieron que bajarse del regazo de su dueño. "Voy a salir", les anunció.

Fue lentamente hacia su habitación, poniéndose un jersey encima de la camiseta. Se enfundó en un par de botas y se levantó, balanceando una chaqueta en el brazo.

Agarró su cartera mientras andaba, envolviéndose de cualquier manera una bufanda entorno al cuello. Abrió la puerta, saliendo con indecisión. "¡Oh, brr! gritó, volviendo a por los guantes. Cogió las llaves de la mesa de al lado de la puerta, luego cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Condujo lentamente hasta la ciudad, mirando a la gente que estaba a su alrededor cautelosamente. Entró en el aparcamiento de la iglesia, suspirando imperceptiblemente. No había estado en esa iglesia desde que tenía unos quince años. Entonces era joven, y aún creía en milagros. No podía decir si es que antes era in ingenuo o es que ahora era un cínico. Se rió silenciosamente; "¿Quién sabe? Quizá este año hay un milagro," Murmuró para sí.

Entró dando zancadas con determinación, poniéndose en un espacio vacío en la parte menos iluminada. No mucha gente se sentaba tan lejos, todos se apelotonaban al frente para ver mejor la representación.

Fai se removió incómodo, sintiendo un par de ojos puestos sobre él. Para su alivio, no era nadie de la ciudad, sino un hombre que no había visto antes. Sonrió amigablemente, solo para recibir un ceño fruncido por respuesta. El hombre volvió de nuevo la vista hacia el frente, dándole a Fai la oportunidad de examinarle.

Tenía que ser un turista. Tenía la piel demasiado morena para ser otra cosa –Celes no tenía demasiado sol. Fai sonrió, él jamás podría tener ese tipo de complexión tan sana, era demasiado perezoso y estaba demasiado adaptado al clima frío. Fai sonrió sin alegría; era un hombre muy apuesto, con hombros anchos y pelo de punta. También parecía fuerte. Se sintió atraído por él instantáneamente, pero se lo sacudió, volviendo su atención a la representación.

A eso de la mitad, el hombre se levantó, acercándose.

Se preguntó si estaba emparentado con alguien de la iglesia. De nuevo, no le prestó atención.

La natividad estaba muy bien representada –Sakura era una María adorable. Fai sonrió suavemente –puede que le diese puntos extra por eso. Su novio, Syaoran, era bueno, también. La música era agradable, y la historia era, como siempre, entrañable, incluso desde el punto de vista de Fai.

Caminaba a través de la multitud para felicitar a sus estudiantes cuando oyó por casualidad un fragmento de conversación muy interesante.

Un profesor compañero suyo, Subaru, estaba murmurando con tristeza algo a alguien. La otra voz, más áspera le interrumpió con enfado.

"Tiene que haber algún lugar abierto" interrumpió la voz más airada.

Fai giró de un lado a otro la cabeza buscando la procedencia de la voz. El turista guapo. Pestañeó, interesado.

"Bueno, lo siento, pero mi hermana es la posadera de por aquí, y está completamente lleno."

"¡No puedo dormir en mi coche! ¡Es por lo que estoy aquí, porque está averiado, maldita sea!

"¿Conoces a alguien con el que poder quedarte?"

"No," gruñó el hombre.

Subaru se mordió un labio. "Bien, podemos probar a ver si alguien puede alojarte por ahora…" su voz se fue apagando conforme terminaba la frase, mientras miraba en vano a su alrededor.

"Disculpadme, ¿puedo ayudaros?" preguntó Fai, dando un paso adelante. No supo porqué lo hizo; verdaderamente impulsivo, pensó. Pero, él estaba solo, y cualquiera, incluso un extraño, era compañía. Además, quería saber qué estaba haciendo un hombre como él en una ciudad tan pequeña como Celes.

"¡Oh, Fai-san! Creo que no te he visto nunca antes en el oficio religioso" dijo Subaru a trompicones, animándose.

"Bueno, _es _Navidad" replicó Fai ágilmente.

"¿Vas a venir con nosotros…?"

"¿Luego? No, no creo," dijo el rubio con suavidad, cortándole en mitad de la frase. "Ahora… soy Fai Flowright, ¿cuál es el problema?

"Kurogane," gruñó el hombre, "Me he quedado clavado aquí y no tengo donde quedarme."

"Tengo habitaciones de más, si quieres quedarte conmigo," ofreció Fai, radiante.

Kurogane miró fijamente a Fai durante un momento, luego puso los ojos en blanco y se encogió de hombros. "Tampoco tengo otro lugar a dónde ir."

"Está resuelto, entonces. Te veo en la escuela, Subaru," murmuró Fai, dando una palmada en el hombro de su colega. Subaru sonrió torpemente, despidiéndose agitando la mano. Fai le hizo un gesto a Kurogane para que le siguiera, pasando entre el gentío. Salieron al aire frío, poniéndose a tiritar inmediatamente.

"Mi coche está por ahí. ¿Hay algo que necesites coger?"

Kurogane asintió, "Mi coche está en el taller bajando la calle. Mi equipaje está allí."

"¡Muy bien!" canturreó Fai, dando una palmada. "Di, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí si no tienes familia aquí?"

"Oí que era una buena ciudad para el snowboard," farfulló bruscamente.

Fai asintió. "Tenemos bastante nieve por aquí." Abrió las puertas del coche, miró como Kurogane se deslizaba dentro. Para ser un hombre tan alto (antes no había podido decirlo, ¡era un tipo muy alto! ¡Más alto que el, que medía 1,80!) Kurogane era bastante grácil –sus movimientos era fluidos.

Fai trepó a su propio asiento, arrancando el coche tras cerrar la puerta. "¡Primera parada, el coche de Kuro-ran!" gritó.

"¿¡Qué coño has dicho!?"

Fai pestañeó, honestamente no lo sabía. Simplemente no le apetecía decir el nombre entero, e hizo lo que la mayoría de las chicas de su clase –ponerle un mote.

"Tu nombre, Kuro-kuro," cantó Fai, saliendo del aparcamiento. Tras unos minutos de furia, Kurogane habló finalmente entre sus dientes apretados.

"La única razón por la que no estás muerto ahora mismo es porque estas conduciendo," bufó.

"Y alojándote gratis."

"Y por eso. ¡Dejemos una cosa clara! ¡Mi nombre es Kurogane! ¡Ku-ro-ga-ne!"

Fai se rió tontamente, entrando en el taller del mecánico. "Kuro…"

Kurogane alzó una ceja, esperando.

"¡Chama!" gritó Fai, agarrándose al volante mientras reía.

El hombre de pelo negro soltó unos cuantos improperios, salió del coche, dirigiéndose a otro. En pocos minutos regresó con unas bolsas en la mano. Golpeó con los nudillos en la ventana de atrás, Fai quitó el seguro a la puerta.

Se giró en su asiento mientras Kurogane depositaba sus bolsas en el asiento de atrás. "¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"Nah, ya está."

Fai asintió, canturreando suavemente. "Di, ¿por qué estabas en la iglesia?"

"Era donde más coches había," masculló Kurogane, sentándose pesadamente.

El rubio asintió de nuevo, "Tiene sentido," reflexionó, saliendo con el coche.

El resto del trayecto lo hicieron en silencio, aunque Fai era consciente de que su nuevo huésped estaba examinándole bastante más de cerca. Resistió el impulso de encogerse.

"¡Ah, hogar dulce hogar!" gritó, aparcando el coche frente al garaje.

"¿Por qué no lo metes _dentro_ del garaje?"

"Oh, no." le avisó, "No es seguro, después de todo. Nunca vayas allí a menos que quieras ser sepultado por trastos viejos."

Kurogane asintió secamente.

Fai salió del coche, cogiendo una de las bolsas del otro. Caminó con ligereza por el césped, hasta su casa, haciendo girar las llaves entorno a su dedo. Soel y Larg se sentaron en la entrada del vestíbulo, maullando con suavidad a su dueño. Fai se movió a un lado para permitir pasar a Kurogane, sus gatos parecieron actuar a la vez. Trotaron hacia el moreno, restregándose contra sus tobillos.

"¿Tienes gatos?" preguntó Kurogane, mirando cómo el gato negro tocaba con una pata su zapato, mientras el blanco le miraba taimadamente.

"¿Eres alérgico?"

"No."

"Eres más de perros ¿eh?"

"Un poco."

Fai esbozó una sonrisa; no pudo evitar el impulso de lucirse. Cogió una pelotita amarilla de la larga estantería que recorría la entrada del vestíbulo. "Mira," ordenó, lanzado la pelota al aire.

El gato blanco saltó y cogió la pelota en el aire, después trotó hacia el rubio, dejándola caer a los pies de su dueño. Fai rió, dándole palmaditas a Soel en la cabeza. "Buena chica," elogió. "Soel cree que es un perro…o un humano," dijo.

Kurogane sonrió, satisfecho. "Buen truco."

Fai sonrió abiertamente. Sería agradable tener compañía.

* * *

El día siguiente era lunes. Su alarma comenzó a sonar a las cinco y media, como siempre. Fai gimió, rodando sobre su espalda. No le gustaban los lunes. Estiró los brazos, dándole un golpe a algo con la mano…

Ese algo resultó ser la _cara_ de alguien.

"¡Ow, maldita sea!"

Fai dio un bote, luego suspiró. "Lo siento, Kuro-tan," murmuro medio dormido, "Olvidé que estabas ahí."

Fai en realidad no tenía ninguna cama de más en su casa; tenía habitación de invitados, por supuesto, pero como nunca había tenido invitados (y pensaba que nunca los tendría) nunca las había amueblado como habitaciones de invitados. Las bibliotecas iban más con su estilo. Con la parte delantera de la casa siendo tan propensa a las corrientes de aire helado (era lógico, por las vidrieras), Fai no podía permitir que Kurogane durmiese en un sofá. Él tenía toda la intención de hacerlo, pero Kurogane no permitió que su anfitrión tuviese esa molestia.

Así que acabaron compartiendo la cama de Fai. Afortunadamente, era una cama bastante grande, así que no tuvieron que dormir uno encima del otro y, por el momento, había suficiente ropa de cama para que estuviesen separados y cómodos. (Sin embargo, Fai sabía que iba a refrescar –casi hasta llegar a bajo cero –pronto, y si Kurogane aún entonces seguía allí, también tendrían que compartir las mantas… No se hubiese quejado.)

Kurogane susurró de modo oscuro. "¿Por qué te levantas tan puñeteramente pronto?"

"He de ir al trabajo." dijo Fai frívolamente.

"¿En qué trabajas?"

"Enseño Literatura en el instituto de Ruval."

El otro gruñó, poniéndose sobre su estómago. "Lo que sea."

Fai sonrió suavemente, deslizándose fuera de la cama, "Te haré la comida también," cantó, atravesando con presteza el frío suelo del baño.

Cuando acabó de ducharse, fue a la cocina a hacer el desayuno, solo para encontrarse a Kurogane cocinando.

"Podías haberte quedado en la cama," señaló Fai, sonriendo alegremente.

Kurogane se encogió de hombros, lanzando un pan con un huevo dentro a un plato. "Al menos puedo echarte una mano."

El rubio lanzó una risita, encaminándose a una encimera para hacerse una taza de café. "Muy considerado."

Kurogane le lanzó una respuesta irritante, pero Fai no le prestó atención.

El rubio se apoyó en la encimera, mirando a su huésped cocinar, satisfecho. Kurogane era un hombre _muy _atractivo, incluso sin arreglarse. Suspiró, sorbiendo su café. "Eh, Kuro-tan, ¿tienes novia en algún sitio?"

"No," dijo, cortante."¡Y es Kurogane! ¡Si nos acabamos de conocer, ¿por qué te tomas tantas confianzas?!"

"Hemos dormido juntos," comentó Fai, despreocupadamente, dejando su taza.

Kurogane se puso rojo y dijo con fuerza "¡Comida!" bruscamente, empujando un plato hacia Fai.

Éste lo cogió, riendo. "Eres adorable, Kuro-chan. Pero eso no viene al tema."

"¡Nunca ha habido un tema, para empezar, idiota!"

Fai sonrió, "Bien, estaba a punto de comenzar uno. Tengo que ir a trabajar, pero tú puedes hacer aquí lo que quieras. Cuando vuelva, tengo que corregir exámenes, pero luego tengo que ir a la cuidad para comprar algunas cosillas. Puedes venir conmigo para hablar con Fuuma, el mecánico, y coger comida, ¿de acuerdo?"

Kurogane frunció el ceño: "No soy un crío."

"Nunca dije que lo fueses," cantó Fai, atacando el desayuno antes de salir tan campante de la habitación, dejando a Kurogane furioso y preguntándose porque estaba permitiendo a un completo desconocido provocarle de tal modo.

* * *

A la semana siguiente, los dos cayeron en una rutina que les resultaba tan familiar como si tuviese años. Kurogane hacía en desayuno mientras Fai se arreglaba para el trabajo, por la tarde, comían juntos, viendo la tele. Después, Fai se retiraba a su estudio a puntuar trabajos, reclutando a menudo a Kurogane para que le ayudase.

Kurogane era a veces hostil, pero era fácil llevarse bien con él. Era divertido tomarle el pelo, y Fai se encontró a sí mismo cogiéndole más y más cariño a su invitado.

Con Fai también era fácil llevarse bien, era bastante excéntrico; no era la clase de persona con la que Kurogane solía relacionarse. Estaba sorprendido por lo rápido que se había hecho amigo del rubio loco.

"Oi."

Fai levantó la vista hacia Kurogane, mirando por encima del borde de sus gafas de leer, "La número veintiséis tiene dos posibles respuestas," replicó. "Ofelia puede estar loca o no, depende del modo en el que lo entiendan."

"No, eso no," le cortó el otro, "Sólo me preguntaba… ¿te gustaría que te pusiese los adornos?"

"¿Qué adornos?" inquirió Fai, dejando la redacción que estaba corrigiendo.

"Ya sabes, tus adornos."

"¿Qué adornos, Kuro-pan?" repitió Fai, de veras perplejo.

"Tus trastos de Navidad," masculló Kurogane, frotándose la parte de atrás del cuello. "Me he imaginado que has estado demasiado ocupado para ponerlos antes…así que si me dices dónde están, puedo hacerlo."

"Oh, eso," dijo con el rostro inexpresivo, "No celebro la Navidad."

"¿Por qué?" ahora era el turno del otro de estar totalmente confuso: Fai parecía ser la clase de tipo que adoraba las Navidades. El tipo de persona que causaría un cortocircuito en el vecindario con un jardín rebosante de adornos…

"Soy ateo," murmuró Fai, volviendo a las redacciones. De algún modo…decirlo le hacía sentir aún más solo.

"¿Por qué?"

"Vaya, vaya, nunca pensé que fueses tan cotillo..." murmuró el rubio fríamente.

"Tiene que haber una razón, sin embargo. Hay muchos ateos que poner el árbol por ponerlo."

"Yo no soy de esos. Detesto esas tonterías de la Navidad. Los milagros y el amor incondicional _no _existen en este mundo."

Kurogane miró fijamente a Fai, luego se rascó la cabeza. "Puede que está fuera de lugar que yo lo diga…pero pareces del tipo de gente que cree eso."

"Pues no lo soy," cortó Fai.

"Tú eres joven, ¿no?"

"Si estar en los veinte supone ser joven, sí," murmuró, haciendo correcciones en la hoja de un estudiante con más antagonismo del necesario.

"Algo te ha tenido que pasar para ser tan cínico."

Fai se echó hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos. Sus retinas ardieron tras los párpados, alzó las manos para frotarse las sienes. "Nací en Navidad, con un gemelo. De camino al hospital de Ruval, el coche de mi madre y de mi padre fue golpeado por el de un conductor borracho. Mi padre murió instantáneamente, y mi madre solo vivió lo suficiente como para darnos a luz. Fuimos adoptados por un tío, que adoraba absolutamente a mi madre. Él nos culpaba de su muerte. Dijo algunas cosas horribles que traumatizaron a mi gemelo, y él, nuestro tío, finalmente se suicidó en nuestro cumpleaños. Unos pocos años después mi gemelo contrajo neumonía. Nunca había sido el más sano de los niños, pero el doctor dijo que se recuperaría. No lo hizo. De nuevo, murió en nuestro cumpleaños. Los milagros no salvan a la gente. El amor no existe para determinadas personas. No hay nadie fuera que salve a otros," murmuró Fai.

Se preguntó porqué le estaba contando eso a un casi completo desconocido. Nunca se lo había contado a nadie. Demonios, ni se lo había contado a su jefa. Nadie excepto los doctores lo sabían.

Era el mismo impulso que hizo que invitase a Kurogane a su casa la primera vez.

La habitación estaba en silencio. Kurogane se levantó de la silla. "A mí, por otro lado, en realidad me gusta la Navidad…de todos modos," anunció, andando hacia Fai. Se inclinó hacia delante, alzando de la silla al profesor de literatura.

"Ku-Kurogane,_ ¡¿qué estás haciendo!?_"

"Cogiéndote para comprar los suministros de Navidad."

"Eh... eso es más o menos… ¿por qué?"

"Es un castigo."

"_Eh…_"

* * *

Fai estaba enfurruñado mientras empujaba el carrito del supermercado, moviéndose lentamente tras Kurogane. Se preguntó qué haría si le daba con el carro en el trasero. Probablemente le maldeciría. Sería divertido, pero la carrera no valía la pena.

"No quiero celebrar la Navidad," murmuró Fai, mirando compungido las decoraciones que abarrotaban el mercado.

"No te preocupes," cortó Kurogane, tirando del carrito, arrastrando a su anfitrión juntó a él.

"¡Va contra mi código moral!"

"Vaya borrico," gruñó, parando para inspeccionar los árboles de Navidad empaquetados. "Pareces el tipo de persona que es como un árbol blanco de Navidad…si estás tan en contra de la Navidad, ¿qué hacías aquella noche en la iglesia? ¿Eh?"

El rubio se detuvo. "¡P-Porque mis alumnos participaban en la obra!"

Kurogane se giró para escrutar a Fai con la mirada. El profesor parecía marchitarse a ojos vista. Suspiró; Fai no celebraba la Navidad, no porque fuese ateo, sino porque estaba solo. Podía verlo. Suponía que por eso se había hecho agnóstico. Se preguntó porqué no se aprovechaba de que tenía compañía ese año y lo hacía. Fai era casi lamentable, ahogado en su propio pasado. Podía superarlo, Kurogane lo veía, solo que no sabía cómo. Quizá celebrar las Navidades en lugar de guardar luto ayudara a su anfitrión.

Fai suspiró, apartando sus ojos de los de Kurogane. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo intenso que podía ser ese hombre –sus ojos eran intimidantes. Ya estaba encariñado con él; era casi terrorífico cómo había olvidado cómo era estar solo. Tras una semana, había olvidado cómo había conocido a ese hombre de ojos rojos o cómo vivía antes de su compañía.

Era territorio peligroso.

"Estamos comprando todas estas cosas solo porque tú quieres, ¿no?" murmuró Fai, bajando la cabeza.

"Supongo que sí. No creo que nadie deba quedarse sin Navidad, no importa lo irritante que sea."

"…después de todo no estás pensando en mí," susurró el rubio aferrándose a la barra del carro. "Ni un poquito."

"¿Qué?"

_¡Vas a irte pronto! ¡Ni siquiera te quedarás hasta Navidad! Una vez no necesites estar aquí, te irás, ¡cómo todos! Y yo estaré…_

"¿Flowright-sensei?" llamó una chica.

Fai levantó la cabeza con rapidez con una sonrisa pintada en la cara, "¿Kinomoto-san?"

"¡Por aquí!"

Fai pestañeó y Kurogane alzó una ceja. Un a flor de pascua gigante parecía estar hablando. "¡Oh!" chilló la flor. Sakura asomó la cabeza entre las hojas, "Es más grande de lo que pensaba," se disculpó, ruborizándose.

"¿Aún con la decoración?" preguntó Fai, informalmente.

"¡Sip! Bueno…en realidad es un regalo para Syaoran-kun," admitió Sakura. Miró a Kurogane, luego a Fai, pestañeando.

"Oh, dejad que os presente, Kinomoto-san—"

"Puedes llamarme Sakura fuera de clase, sensei. Me conoces desde hace mucho, así que no importa."

"Sakura-chan, este es Kuro-myan, que está en mi casa durante una temporada."

"¡Es Kurogane!"

Sakura inclinó la cabeza, que hizo que su cara se hundiera de nuevo éntrelas hojas de la flor de pascua. "¡Encantada de conocerte!"

"Lo mismo digo."

"Bueno, ¿y qué estáis haciendo aquí?"

"Comprando, Sakura-chan," dijo Fai, amablemente, asintiendo.

"Uhm! ¡Quiero decir…!"

"¿En la sección de Navidad?"

Sakura asintió furiosamente, poniéndose rosa al mismo tiempo.

Fai se encogió de hombros, "Kuro-tan tiene un poco de espíritu navideño en él, y yo necesito un árbol nuevo."

Sakura asintió, "¡Perdón por la intromisión!" dijo bajito, saliendo disparada en dirección contraria.

"Saluda a Syaoran-kun de mi parte," llamó Fai.

"Esa es la chica de la representación…"

"Te lo dije," murmuró Fai fríamente, aún sonriendo.

De pronto, estaba furioso. En primer lugar, con ese forastero que resultó aparecer casualmente en Navidades, cuándo más solo estaba, interrumpiendo su vida y dándole un vuelco, causando únicamente que fuese más dolorosa su partida cuando le abandonase, dejándole _otra vez_, por segunda vez, consigo mismo. ¿Estaba tan amargado que hasta Sakura lo había notado? (Era una chica muy dulce, pero no la más aguda del mundo…) él era siempre tolerante con los adornos navideños, las canciones y los shows…Simplemente se escondía en su casa, y salía tan poco como le era posible…

Quizá era por eso… para que nadie más le molestara; había dejado marchitarse a su consciencia mientras estaba absorbido en su auto compasión, sin darse cuenta de que se estaba apagando.

Oh, ¿y había mencionado que estaba absolutamente furioso con Kurogane?

Apretó los puños por un instante, luego suspiró. No podía ayudar: cuando alguien había estado solo toda su vida como él lo había estado…solo se le podía ayudar a derrumbarse más rápida y contundentemente.

Ese estúpido, irritante, hijo de puta de Dios sabe dónde, venido a hacer Dios sabe qué, tenía de un modo u otro el poder de hacer que se derrumbase…

"No lo diré," murmuró Fai, ruborizándose ligeramente.

Kurogane se giró para mirarle, cogiendo las bolsas del carrito. "Lo has disfrutado; puedo verlo," dijo secamente, poniendo la bolsa en el coche.

"…más o menos," murmuró Fai, levantando los ojos hacia el cielo.

* * *

"Vamos a esperar a mañana a ponerlo," sugirió Fai, observando el montón de cacharros navideños que él y Kurogane habían comprado. "Estoy hecho polvo."

Kurogane asintió, "Hay un montón."

Fai sonrió afablemente, intentando ocultar su pánico en aumento. "Creo que voy a leer un ratito," murmuró suavemente, saliendo de la habitación, casi corriendo hacia la puerta.

Kurogane alzó una ceja, cruzando los brazos. Soel y Larg miraron con curiosidad a su dueño, Larg se volvió hacia Kurogane mientras el gato blanco trotó detrás de Fai. Maulló suavemente. "Tu dueño es muy raro," murmuró, sentándose en el sofá. Exhaló bruscamente. El comportamiento de Fai le irritaba por alguna razón, tenía la clara impresión de que su anfitrión le estaba mintiendo.

"No debería molestarme demasiado", rezongó. "¿Entonces por qué me molesta?"

Larg se limitó a agitar la cola en respuesta.

* * *

Fai se encerró en su estudio (que en realidad era la verdadera habitación de invitados), y comenzó a lanzar cosas, encolerizado. No había pillado una rabieta como esa desde hace años (no había nadie con quien enrabietarse, en realidad). ¡Eso le exasperaba hasta decir basta!

Ni en las novelas románticas que había leído (sí, las leía –lo justificaba con que era profesor de literatura) los personajes se "enamoraban" a esa velocidad.

"No es amor," murmuró. "Es…compañerismo."

Se hundió en una silla, escondiendo la cara en las manos.

Jamás debería haber permitido que ese hombre entrase en su casa.

Toda la compañía tenía se perdería en cuanto Kurogane no necesitase estar con él. Cuando la posada tuviese una vacante o cuando su coche fuese reparado…finalmente se iría…

¿Y cómo le dejaría?

Allí. Solo…_otra vez._

Nunca había entendido lo solo que estaba hasta que dejó de estarlo…pero así es como funcionaban las cosas, ¿no?

Y, maldito sea el amor, no celebraría una festividad que solo significaba muerte para él. Si ese día no simbolizaba la esperanza, ¿para qué celebrarlo? A él no iban a salvarle de ninguna forma.

Ni siquiera el amor.

Fai maldijo quedamente, recostándose en la silla. "No, no le quiero ni lo más mínimo; solo estoy siendo un buen samaritano. Olvidaré que he alojado a ese hombre tan pronto como se vaya. No le detendré."

* * *

Al final, olvidar a Kurogane fue más fácil de decir que de hacer.

Se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil evitarle, ahora que la escuela estaba cerrada por las vacaciones de Navidad…y ahora que las temperaturas empezaban a caer en picado, era necesario que compartiesen las mantas de la cama.

"Siempre puedo comprar más," sugirió Fai, deslizándose tentativamente dentro de la cama.

Kurogane se encogió de hombros, arropándose hasta los hombros. "Una vez que me haya ido no las volverás a usar más."

"Tengo curiosidad, ¿por qué viniste a Celes?"

"Ya te lo dije, por el snowboard."

"No lo has practicado ni una vez," acusó Fai, acurrucándose en su almohada. Intentó ignorar la calidez del lado opuesto de la cama, clavando las uñas en las sábanas en un esfuerzo por no moverse de su sitio.

"…en cierto sentido, fui desterrado de mi ciudad."

"¿En cierto sentido?" ser excluido de una ciudad era algo con lo que Fai se sentía identificado; incluso aún que hacía ya que vivía en Celes, la mayoría de los miembros de la ciudad a penas reconocían su existencia.

"Ah, fui despedido," gruñó Kurogane, "Era empleado de seguridad de una señorita de alto copete, pero hice algo que no le gustó, asique me despidió. Es una ciudad pequeña, no hay muchos trabajos más. Asique me fui.

"¿Para buscar otro?"

"No. Para poder sobrellevarlo."

Los dos permanecieron en silencio. Fai sonrió con suavidad con la cara enterrada en su almohada. "Gracias por contármelo." Hacía que se sintiese especial, por alguna razón, saber algo sobre Kurogane. Incluso aunque sabía que pensar de ese modo era egocéntrico, se sentía como si le hubiese juzgado digno de ese conocimiento.

"Duérmete."

"Buenas noches."

Fai alargó la mano para apagar la luz, hundiéndose así en la oscuridad. Fue cayendo dormido lentamente, soñando de modo intermitente cuando por fin logró dormirse.

Los fantasmas de las Navidades pasadas habían acudido a rondarle. Soñó con sus padres muertos, con su hermano, quién murió frente a él, enganchado a tubos y monitores, de la sangre que manaba formando un charco de la cabeza de su tío… andó de escena en escena, guiado por una figura distante y luminosa; una mano ajena a los fantasmas, seca y cálida. De repente, le señaló, y Fai se alejó de ella dirigiéndose hacia una luz tan brillante que tenía que entornar los ojos para ver.

Nunca puedo recordar si lo que ocurrió luego fue sueño o realidad. Lentamente salió de la luz, desorientado. La calidez le envolvía, le acogía. Suspiró suavemente, acurrucándose en ella. Unos brazos rodearon su cintura, Fai sonrió dulcemente. Respiró hondo, un aroma ligeramente picante llenó su nariz. Le era muy familiar y muy ajeno a un tiempo. Se apretó más fuerte contra el origen, hocicándolo suavemente. Con su mejilla contra la piel, con los latidos de un corazón llenando sus oídos.

Se sentía seguro. Completo. Feliz. Dichosamente completo por primera vez. Habría dado cualquier cosa por sentirse así siempre.

Gimió bajito, luego todo se oscureció. Los fantasmas no volvieron a molestarle.

Para Kurogane, no había ninguna línea entre sueño y realidad. No estaba durmiendo nada esa noche. Cuando estaba próximo a lograrlo, era interrumpido por los sonidos que hacía su compañero en mitad de una pesadilla. Se deslizó más cerca –pero no demasiado, no quería que el rubio se despertase y se lo encontrase de cara –mirándole detenidamente.

Su rostro estaba contorsionado por el dolor mientras se removía, inquieto, en sueños. Hablaba en voz baja, en acongojados susurros, gritando como un niño pequeño. Dio vueltas en la cama varias veces, aterrizando finalmente encima de Kurogane.

Sus ojos de abrieron somnolientamente, sus ojos azul hielo nublados por el sueño. Kurogane sabía que eso era parte de las noches de terror que su anfitrión sufría. Y sabía que lo mejor sería despertarle, pero parte de él no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad. Antes de que supiese lo que estaba pasando sus brazos estaban rodeando la cintura de Fai, y el rubio estaba acogedoramente estrechado entre ellos.

Vio como los ojos de Fai se cerraban, hundiéndole plácidamente en el sueño. Tras estar despierto un poco más, asegurándose de que Fai no tenía más pesadillas, se permitió dormirse.

Fue entonces cuando Kurogane supo que no podía dejar esa ciudad, sin importar su quería o no… Algo más fuerte que su mezquindad le ataba allí…

Y descubrió que no le importaba.

* * *

Fai atacó el tazón con ganas.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"

Fai se giró, cuchara en mano, luego jadeó. Apretó los dientes, dándole la espalda a Kurogane, aporreando con la cuchara el chocolate a medio derretir. "Dulces."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque lo necesito."

Lo necesitaba. Se moría por algo reconfortante –se había quedado completamente patidifuso cuando se despertó abrazado a Kurogane esa mañana. Al principio estaba confuso, pero cuando finalmente recuperó el control de sí mismo…no tuvo el valor de moverse.

"¿Por qué lo necesitas?"

Fai gruñó algo inteligible. Continuó batiendo violentamente el chocolate. No ayudaba nada a su corazón hecho polvo –_no_, reflexionó Fai, _hormonas_ –que Kurogane estuviese allí, sin camiseta, increíblemente sexy…

"¡Urg!"

Kurogane alzó una ceja. "¿Tienes problemas?"

"Aw, cierra el pico," se quejó Fai, echando una lata de leche condensada en el chocolate.

"¿Qué planeas hacer hoy?"

"¿Por?"

"¿Puedes llevarme donde el mecánico? Dijo que mi coche ya casi estaba, asique necesito ir para ver que tal. Dicen que no pueden hacer más," dijo Kurogane con un encogimiento de hombros. Estrechó los ojos, Fai estaba visiblemente tenso, con las manos congeladas sobre la encimera.

Fai tragó saliva. No podía moverse. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, y le empezaron a picar extrañamente los ojos, caliente y dolorosamente. Observó como el chocolate caía a la encimera, solidificándose lentamente. "No…yo, eh…estoy…ocupado…hoy," logró murmurar al fin. "Tengo que ir a la escuela…reunión de personal…o…algo…"

Kurogane se apoyó contra la puerta, "Creía que la escuela estaba cerrada."

"Expresamente," dijo Fai con voz ronca. "Voy a llegar tarde… ¿Quizá luego?"

"Te espero."

Una vez que Fai estuvo seguro de que Kurogane había salido de la cocina, se permitió el lujo de comer chocolate directamente del bol.

¡No es justo! ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo!

"¡Me voy!" dijo Fai con voz poco firme, "Vuelvo…luego…"

Salió a la carrera de la casa, con la corbata flotando detrás suya, con el abrigo colgado de cualquier manera sobre los hombros. Salió disparado hacia el coche, arrancó. Una vez que estuvo fuera de los límites de la ciudad, se paró en el arcén, derrumbándose finalmente.

¡No es justo, no es justo, no es justo!

¡Odiaba esa época del año! Siempre le arrebataba a alguien importante…

"Ni siquiera ha tenido oportunidad de volverse importante," murmuró Fai amargamente.

* * *

Finalmente, Fai tuvo que volver a casa. Mientras que entraba por la puerta, tiró la chaqueta y guantes al suelo, completamente irritado consigo mismo.

"He vuelto," dijo, entrando al salón, se quedó helado en la entrada.

Kurogane miró por encima del hombro."Bien. ¿Quieres echarme una mano con esto?"

Fai sacudió la cabeza, "No sé cómo," dijo en bajo. Se mordió un labio. Mirando como Kurogane ponía el árbol de Navidad que habían comprado el día anterior.

¿Había sido tan solo hace un día?

"¿Qué tal la en escuela?"

"Trabajando…simplemente terminé de puntuar las evaluaciones…"

"Hm. Bueno, yo he ido al mecánico. Mi coche estará para mañana, asique me figuré que tenía que empezar a poner ya la decoración para poder…"

"¡No!"

Kurogane se giró, frunciendo el ceño. Estrechó los ojos mientras los fijaba en Fai, que permanecía en la entrada, con la cabeza baja y los puños apretados. Podía ver que estaba temblando.

"¡No!" repitió Fai flexionando los dedos, como si quisiese aferrarse a algo. "¡No es justo!"

Kurogane no dijo nada; en lugar de eso se acuclilló, mirando cautelosamente a Fai. El rubio era agradable, atractivo y eso, pero era imprevisible. Decidió esperar a que se le pasase la rabieta, solo para ver qué era lo que su anfitrión tenía que decir.

Fai levantó el rostro, tenía lágrimas en los ojos y el desafío marcado en sus rasgos. Fai recorrió el unos trancos la distancia que le separaba del árbol, empujándolo, haciendo que diese contra el suelo. Soel y Larg se apartaron justo a tiempo, bufando mientras abandonaban la habitación. "¡Nunca quise esto!" gritó furioso, pataleando con ira las ramas. "¡Nunca, nunca, nunca! ¡Odio la nieve, odio el frío! ¡No quiero que nadie me quiera! ¡No quiero ni siquiera pensar en ello! ¡No necesito ser feliz! ¡No necesito compañía para vivir!"

El rubio lo pisoteó, medio sollozando. Cogió una caja de adornos, lanzándolos contra la pared. La tapa salió volando, y el cristal se hizo añicos entre una cacofonía de chasquidos, la metralla cayó en el sofá como si fuese lluvia. "¡No quiero poner estas cosas! ¡Lo odio!"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Kurogane, levantándose lentamente. Le agarró los brazos a Fai, sujetándole con fuerza.

Fai apartó la mirada, "Porque te vas a ir, no tiene ningún sentido si tú no estás aquí."

"¿Quién ha dicho que me _iba_?"

"Nadie se queda en Celes durante mucho tiempo," dijo Fai enigmáticamente. "Nadie que me haya conocido…"

"¡Oh, _cállate_!" las manos de Kurogane volaron hacia la cara de Fai, haciendo que le mirase cara a cara. Le miró a los ojos durante un momento, luego le besó violentamente.

Fai lanzó un grito ahogado, gimoteando. Kurogane se echó hacia atrás, frunciendo el ceño."

"Pero tú dijiste…"

"No me dejaste terminar. Iba a decir: 'Tenía que empezar a poner ya la decoración para poder buscarte un buen regalo'. So burro.

Fai se puso rojo como la grana, embelesado. Sacudió la cabeza, resistiéndose. "¡Somos extraños! ¡No nos habíamos visto nunca hasta la semana pasada!"

"Bueno…" Kurogane se ruborizó un poco, pareciendo total y llanamente avergonzado de lo que iba a decir, "La Navidad es la época de los milagros, ¿no?" Hizo una mueca.

"Divertido, jamás me pareciste un romántico…"

"Ni tú a mí un señor Scrooge."

Fai esbozó una sonrisa, "Bien, nunca judgues a un libro por la cubierta…Di… ¿por qué viniste conmigo esa noche?" preguntó. Era algo que le había reconcomido desde el fondo de su mente desde la primera noche; nunca se había planteado preguntarlo.

Kurogane se encogió de hombros, soltando al rubio. Fue a recoger el árbol caído, "Supongo que por la misma razón por la que tú me lo propusiste. Sentí…el impulso de decir que sí. Antes de eso, estaba preparado para acampar en la iglesia."

Fai asintió, rascándose la cabeza de forma ausente.

"…ya sabes, todos esos adornos que compramos…"

El rubio se responsabilizó, culpable. "Lo siento…"

"Podemos ir a comprar más."

"…entonces, vamos," murmuró Fai, sonriendo.

* * *

Los milagros eran algo que ocurría, creyeses en ellos o no, supuso –no tenías porqué ser religioso.

El amor, para él, era un milagro. Comienza con la urgencia de hablar con alguien, y luego crece, con toda la paz que necesite, hasta que no puedes contenerlo. A veces te arrastrará lentamente, ardiendo en el fondo de tu mente, robando tu atención de todo lo demás. Otras veces, es como una llamarada. En un momento dos personas pueden ser completas extrañas, para en el siguiente estar locamente enamoradas.

Fai se descolgó, feliz, de los brazos de Kurogane, señalando alegremente diferentes cosas en el pasillo.

"¡Solo porque brillen no quiere decir que estén bien puestas, idiota!"

Fai rió, meneando la cabeza, "Claro, claro."

Kurogane quitó un paquete de bolas de plástico de la estantería. "Creo que deberíamos comprarlas irrompibles."

"Hey…"

"A tus gatos les gusta trepar por el árbol; ellos lo derribarán más rápido de lo que tú puedas soñar."

Fai le dio un codazo a Kurogane en las costillas, riendo mientras el otro lanzaba maldiciones y amenazas.

Sí…en verdad los milagros eran la razón de esa época. Aún sentía miedo de que le dejasen atrás…pero lentamente, lo superaría.

Mientras alguien, en algún lugar se había llevado a aquellos a los que quería, también le daba a alguien a quien querer; una razón para seguir adelante; una razón para celebrar…podían celebrar cuanto quisiesen el que se les hubiese dado esa persona que permanecía a su lado.

Kurogane bajó la vista hacia Fai, frunciendo el ceño, "¿Y tú de qué te ríes?"

"De nada…Feliz Navidad, Kuro-sama."

Kurogane rió entre dientes, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Y Feliz Año Nuevo."

"Yo no celebro el Año Nuevo," dijo Fai tercamente, intentando no reírse.

"¡¡_Serás—_!!"

_**FIN**_


End file.
